Strawberry Shortcakes not so musical trip to OZ
by iamboard
Summary: This is very hard to summarize. Somebody dies in this, not going to say who. Second part has more magical singing but not actual songs in it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Strawberry Shortcake serious

Part one, tornados, sturdy homes, and a quest to Emerald City.

It was a windy day and Strawberry Shortcake and her dog, Pupcake, where picking berries. She was encouraging the dog to reach the barriers himself. But in essence she should have listened to the weather reports because the dog knew it was coming before he had even seen it. A tornado was headed their way and Pupcake tried to warn her of such a thing only to be ignored on the first set of barks. It wasn't until she turned around that she realized what he was trying to do.

She took the dog and ran into the house. This was not her brightest idea as going inside of the house was a big risk that could end with her impaled with a beam that was supporting the house but apparently she had faith in the houses sturdiness and she was right to as the house was just picked up and kept intact by the tornado.

Pupcake and Strawberry could feel their stomachs turn in a sickly manner as the house span and the furniture moved on the inside of the house. It was a miracle that nothing hit them, just like it was a miracle that the house didn't get destroyed in the tornado. It was like Strawberry was the luckiest girl alive or at least as lucky as a one of those large ladybugs that she saw flying around from time to time.

Yes she lived in a world where insects were as big if not bigger then her. One time she found herself thinking about how scary it would be if Pupcake was an adult. The dog would be so big that she would not be able to keep him in the house, much less pick berries with him on a windy day with tornados on the prowl.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her house survived the crash down. She looked out the window only to see not a field by a small courtyard with three little people in it.

"I don't think we are in our usual field anymore, Pupcake." She said to her dog before stepping out of her house door.

She was then greeted by the three small people she had saw outside the window. They called themselves berriekins and that they were grateful for strawberry saving them from the witch by knocking the witch into a room that locks on the outside when the door is closed suddenly. The berriekins referred to it as a dungeon. Strawberry didn't really pay too much attention to what they said after they said that the witch would be better off without the shoes. The jest of what she got was that the witch was a mean old bully who had been ordering the berriekins around for a while.

She watched the do a huddle and then one of them went to go grab a pair of silver slippers that had been sitting by strawberry's front door. Strawberry thought it was wrong to take a pair of shoes that didn't belong to her, even if the person who owned them was a mean witch. She had mentioned that it was wrong to take somebody else's things and then give them to someone else but the berriekin handing the shoes insisted that they belonged to the herself and that the witch took the for their magical properties.

Anyway after a lecture on believing in one's self to the barriekins who thought they could not defend themselves against the wicked witch, the berriekins asked what they wanted.

"Pupcake and I really just want to go home." Strawberry told them. As if the house they just left was going to be there when they got to the field they called their yard. She really didn't think that statement through as to how she was going to get her house home if this wasn't a dream.

"We don't know how to get you home." One of the barriekins told her.

"You could go to Emerald City and talk to the great wizard about getting your home." Another one had told her.

"And how exactly do I do that?" Strawberry asked. She had never heard of Emerald City before, Heck she didn't even know what land she was in. Part of her thought this was all a dream, meant to teach her some lesson that she needed to learn but it seemed that she was teaching the lessons to the people who were there to teach her. It didn't surprise her that she was the one teaching, she always ended up the one teaching the lessons.

"Just follow the Berry Brick Road." The third berriekin told her as the barriekin pointed to the area behind her at the moment. Sure enough there was Pupcake looking down at the top on the hill, staring at the Berry Brick Road.

She left with Pupcake, waving goodbye to the berriekins. They started down the trail; it took the two companions hours before they even crossed anything that wasn't an empty grass field. She was surprised when her nor Pupcake seemed to be hungry with all the walking and running they had done.

The first none grass plain they had found was a field of sunflowers. The sunflowers seemed pretty small compared to what she was use to seeing back home, but none the less there were a lot of them. down the road she had saw come crows pecking at a scarecrow. The scarecrow trying in vain to scare them off. Strawberry was just about to do something when Pupcake took charge of the situation.

He did a really good job at scaring the birds off, His bark was intimidating for a puppy. The scarecrow thanked the dog and the dog barked at the scarecrow. The dog itself was trying to say, 'why the heck is a scarecrow moving and talking?!' but strawberry read the bark as 'you could have done that yourself.' Strawberry could never truly understand her own dog.

"Hey, why are you barking at me?" the scarecrow asked, quite offended that the dog even barked at her in the first place.

"I think what Pupcake is trying to say is 'You could have done that yourself'." Strawberry replied.

"Really, are you sure? I sort of don't have a brain, so I am not sure if I can do as you say I can." The scarecrow replied in a manner that said she didn't believe quite what Strawberry was saying.

"No brain. . . Hey, I am going to visit the great wizard in Emerald City, would you like to come to see if he can give you that brain that you want?" Strawberry asked the scarecrow thoughtfully.

"Sure, sounds great." The scarecrow replied in glee. With that they were back on the Berry Brick Road, probably singing to pass the time as Strawberry now had somebody to sing with. Dog howls are not the best thing to accompany a song, so she didn't sing while on the move until after she met the scarecrow.

There was something magical about Strawberry's singing but nobody could pinpoint why. It made time pass by faster, it made plants grow, it made people do exactly what she wanted them to do, and some many other things. Maybe the random effects of the singing is why nobody could pinpoint why they were so magical but knew that they were because of the effects themselves.

This was important to remember as the singing made them make it to the tin girl in less time than they would have without the singing. It wasn't just a perception of time; they literally went down the road faster than they would have. The tin girl was stuck and could not speak for herself for help. Once again Pupcake came to the rescue by finding the oil can that they needed to help the tin girl. His noise was better at finding these things then strawberry's, so it was no surprise when he could smell the oil in the oil can that was nearby.

They quickly used the oil can to free the tin girl. The tin girl was grateful as she had been suck like that for ten years. She quickly joined them on their trip out of graduate, not knowing where they were going and for what.

"So where are you going and who for?" The tin girl asked.

"We are going to Emerald City to see the great wizard." Strawberry told her, and then she said "I want to see if he can get me home."

"And I want to ask for a brain." The scarecrow added.

"You can't ask for a brain, anyone with a Brain would know that!" The tin girl rudely said to the scarecrow.

"That was very rude of you, tin girl. You know we scarecrows don't have brains." The scarecrow had become all defensive in response to the rudeness.

"I am sorry; I sort of have no heart. I am a wood cutting robot. Could you ever forgive me?" The tin girl asked.

"Oh you have not heart; well you could come along with us and ask the great wizard for a heart." Strawberry rudely interjected before the scarecrow could state rather she would forgive the tin girl for being rude or not. Sure Strawberry was trying to help but interjecting into a talk that was between two people was rude, but she didn't realized she was being rude at all and nobody motioned it.

"Oh you really think he could do that?" Was all the tin girl could think of as a response that wasn't a statement about how rude Strawberry was. The scarecrow probably forgot to respond to the question about forgiveness by that point due to Strawberry being rude and didn't want to be rude back to Strawberry by mentioning it.

So they were off on their way again, this time with on singing as things just became awkward do to the last talk about missing brains, hearts, and being rude.

Finally after more hours of walking with an awkward air around them they encountered a lion. At first they thought that the lion was going to eat Strawberry and Pupcake, but it turned out she was scared of her own shadow. Was it a she? She had the mane like a male lion, but there was a female voice coming out of the lion's mouth. Did male lions have female voices or was this lion a transgender? There was nothing wrong if the lion was transgender so they didn't mention it. Heck it was probably why he/she was so scared of everything, maybe somebody in the land hated transgender and told him/her that she/he was not worth much at all. Well they all pushed those thoughts to the back of their heads and went to go great the lion.

"Hey, there is nothing to be scared of, we are going to see the great wizard in Emerald City; would you like to come with us?" The scarecrow took charge and asked as she was the least scary looking one in the group.

"Sssure. Mmmaybe I cccan aaask hhhim fffor sssome cccourage. . ." The lion shuddered in a fearful reply.

"Great, let's follow the Berry Brick Road!" Strawberry said in mucho gusto sensing that the awkwardness was broken. The gusto made the lion just a little in fear but none the less the lion followed after the party.

They went back to singing, which made the trip quicker. So much so that the city they were looking for was practically around the been with just a small amount of road between them and City its self. Pupcake could not express it without being misinterpreted, but he smelled the wicked witch following them. He decided to wait until she made a move to bark about it as it would get the message across better. They had not sung another song while crossing the last bit of road. It would have done them some good to sing though as it would have saved them from ever encountering the mean witch.

The dog had let them know that the witch was about to strike and it had startled the flying monkey that she was on and caused her to fly into some mud in the swamp nearby. It turned out she wanted her sippers back and was about to steal them back using a flying monkey.

The witch made a quick recovery and flew back to try again, only this time she made a move that would lead to her own death and sending her wicked sister, who was always left to her own devices, on a revenge quest in the future. She and her wicked sister were close. No doubt her good sister was part of the reason why the wind from a house landing had coursed her to be locked in a room for hours on end. She knew her good sister was the cause of that oh so convenient tornado that had lead them all to this point. She knew her good sister known as the 'good witch' was not as good as she makes herself out to be, she was secretly manipulative, acting behind the scenes and controlling how things went like a chess game. The one thing this wicked witch had over her 'good sister' was that at least she did her own dirty work.

Anyway back to what she did that was so important to her own downfall. She had teleported them to a different area but the spell malfunctioned. She meant to split them up and get Strawberry alone so that she could take the shoes back but they all ended up being teleported to the same area, right beside each other. This was bad, they were all in a group and it would be harder to get the shoes.

Anyway, she decided to roll with it and try to catch them as a group. They lost her temporarily by hiding behind one of those really large trees off the path. As soon as she was lost they came out and started singing about how everything they need is inside them and all they have to do is believe in them selves. While it did make the trip back to the road faster and allow them to act as if the scarecrow had a brain, the tin girl had a heart, and the lion had courage due to the magic of Strawberry's singing: it also drew the witch's attention.

The witch had found them near the Berry Brick Road again. She found herself thinking about how these shoes were more trouble than they were worth but shook off that thought as she had come too far to turn back.

The scarecrow had come up with a very risky plan. It counted on the witch shooting a beam at them but that was the thing, she didn't know the witch would shoot a beam meant to temporarily turn them into stone at them. The spell was not meant to kill anyone, just turn them into stone for an hour. So shinning up the tin girl's body in order to reflect such a thing if it happened was a risk. They lucked out when they moved and the tin girl's body reflected the petrifaction beam. The beam backfired and turned her and her flying monkey she was on to stone. She dropped from the sky, but a short fall that took a few seconds was more than enough to do the job of finishing her. The statue she had become shuddered into many pieces.

Strawberry found herself thinking that this person didn't deserve to die, after all she didn't mean to kill anyone, she was just wanted her shoes back. The monkey didn't deserve it either as he was just listening to his owner. But tried not to think much of the death she just witnessed and tried to think of everything that happened so far as a dream. On the outside she pretended to not be fazed by this in order to keep up the illusion that this was a dream.

So they finished their trip to Emerald City in silence. Half them spoken up by the death that happened not too long ago; tin girl showing once again that she had no heart by being unfazed, Strawberry in denial about what she saw, and Pupcake not really batting so much as an eye on the subject.

They got to see this so called wizard only for Pupcake to knock over a fake way to show that is was a boy who was working a projector and a microphone. Turns out he could not give them anything that they wanted but told them that they already had the things they were looking for. Scarecrow could already think, Tin girl already had showed she had a heart when she showed any emotion at all, and the fact that the lion even agreed to come along on the trip showed that he/she already had courage.

This didn't help Strawberry get home. "But what about Pupcake and I? How will we get home?" She asked.

"Well you can already do that yourself; these shoes are magic you know." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who are you and why didn't you show yourself sooner?" Strawberry asked in suspicion. If this person could tell her how to get home and was watching her the whole time, why didn't she show herself, she could have really used her help before she saw somebody die and her six year old self was mentally scared for life like that.

"I am the good witch and there are some things you just have to do on your own, like you have been telling your companions all trip long." The good witch said as she appeared in the room.

"Okay, what do I have to do to get home?" The six year old girl asked.

"Just click your heals together as you are saying there is no place like home." The witch told her.

Strawberry had said her goodbyes to her new friends that she made on the trip, grabbed up her dog, and clicked her heals together as she was saying, "There is no place like home." He and her dog disappeared in a flash of light.

When the light disappeared she realized she was standing inside her home. That is right, standing, not laying down in bed and while opening her eyes, not picking herself up off the floor after passing out on it, standing there, holding her dog. It was then she realized that everything that had just happened really did happen. And while she would hungry she could not bring herself to eat dinner that night because the death that happened in front of her that day. She was afraid she would lose her dinner thinking about it. She didn't sleep that night either.

End of part one. Next/ last part, she returns to OZ to save a plant and fight off the other wicked witch.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything that is Strawberry Shortcake unless I bake a Strawberry Shortcake.

Part two, Strawberry returns to OZ, there is a plant in danger, and sisterly revenge.

It had been a month since the trip to OZ, Pupcake was getting a little too big to say in the house and was sleeping in the nearby forest in order to guard the house from any monsters that might be lurking, Strawberry had just finally allowed herself to sleep at night a week ago, and an huge dragonfly nearly killed the plants that she was watering.

She looked up after seeming her plants nearly get ripped out of her window plant box and said "holy macrons! Where did you come from?!" she asked in shock as to why a dragonfly would fly so close to an open window of a house when there is a person's head sticking out of it.

"A long ways away, madam." The dragonfly answered in a polite manner. "I was sent to find a Strawberry Shortcake, to take back to Emerald City by the good witch. Would you happen to be her?"

"Yes I am Strawberry Shortcake, but what is so urgent that the good witch needs me? And how would the good witch even know my name? I don't remember giving it to anybody the last time I was in OZ." Strawberry asked out of curiosity. No matter how smart or magical she was, she was still a child after all, and it was a very valid question.

"The good witch knows many things. Now we need to go and see what she wants soon, Madam Shortcake." The dragonfly told her.

This made the good witch seem like a stocker as Strawberry got on the dragonfly to fly off to Emerald City in the land of OZ, which she still didn't know was the land of OZ by the way. She only went because it seemed like the dragonfly would not take no for an answer, so this was technically a kidnapping.

On the flight over to Emerald City, Strawberry got to see the barren wasteland that OZ had become after she left. She thought it was strange that it only took a month for the place to become a waste land when they didn't need her there before. Emerald City didn't look as bright as it use to either.

"What happened here?" She asked as the dragonfly landed on the castle balcony.

"The Gem Berry bushes are being killed by another wicked witch and the ones that were picked before are being taken for granted by the berriekins." The good witch said as she quickly and magically showed an image in the air. "Both efforts are destroying our wildlife and food sources. At this rate, we will all die in the dark of starvation. There are only a few Gem Berry bushes left, and we really need the Gem Berry bushes to live." Her voice sounded panicked.

Her other wicked sister was causing more harm than good, in her quest for revenge and to teach the barriekins a lesion in taking the things they have for granted. She understood that the berriekins needed to learn a lesson and she was upset too that her sister, no matter how mean, was dead but her living sister was going about this the wrong way and she really needed Strawberry's help to fix it as Strawberry's singing was magical enough to make the berriekins do what they needed to do to save themselves.

"And you want me to help you save those plants so that the people of this land don't die?" Strawberry asked, showing that just because she six years old and acted like a child didn't mean that she was stupid.

She had shown such a thing before by questioning the berriekins choices but now she was using it on the good witch and it was proving that those weren't just random instances. Yeah sure she makes dumb choices but to be fair, getting impaled by a house beam during a tornado is the much better option as opposed to being ripped apart by that tornado with nothing to block the impact at all. So it was dumb choice vs. dumber choice in that respect.

Well anyways, back to the present instead of being trapped in the good witches thoughts.

"Yes, I need your help. You see, I don't like using my wand on living things; especially when it is my sister of the berriekins, but that is not what I need you to help me with." The good witch states as she walks to the balcony. "I need you to find and bring one of the plants back to me so that it can be replanted and protected. This would really help out the people every much and you would not have to get your hands bloodied with any deaths. I am aware that the last death you saw shock you up very much, and while I didn't intend the last death to happen, you still didn't need to see that." She finished in an apologetic tone.

"I will help you." Strawberry said, happy that she didn't have to see anymore death. Although something in the back of her mind could not shake the feeling that somebody was going to die on this trip too.

With that, the good witch ordered the dragonfly who had taken Strawberry to the castle in Emerald city to take her to the nearest living Gem Berry bush. Upon flying over the bush, Strawberry saw three familiar berriekins. She landed to great them as they were the same ones who gave her those shoes a month ago. They were playing with the berries on the bush and littering when there was a garbage can nearby. She could now see why the good witch had said the berriekins were taking such a thing for granted now that she got to see the real thing and how the berriekins were acting. She could also see why the last witch who died in front of her a month ago was so mean to them. These berriekins were mean to everything else in their wake; it sort of acted as some sort of karmic justice.

Anyway she gave them a pep talk in the form of a song, which forced their wills to clean up after themselves and take care of the bush, via magic and was about to use it to have them help her safely dig up the bush and place in an a pot so she could move it to a safer location when the wicked witch that was flying around killing these plants with a zap saw a chance for revenge and made it look like she was going to zap Strawberry in a death beam but instead aimed for the bush as a way of toying with Strawberry's mind as a part of her revenge. She then flew off while riding a flying monkey that she had gained when her sister died.

"Oh no, this is bad. What do we do to save your people now?" Strawberry asked the berriekins as she watched the witch fly away. She was a bit upset that she had to watch a Plant die, as the good witch told her that she would not have to see death that day.

"I think the good witch saw another Gem Berry bush in the forest a few weeks ago, maybe it is still there." the dragonfly informed her.

"Do you think she could guide to the location of where she saw it?" Strawberry asked in a panic. She needed to make sure it didn't die so that the residence of this land didn't die. She really hated death in any form.

"We could try and ask, let me call up some dragonfly friends so that the berriekins can come along with us when we ask. Then we will go and ask." The dragonfly said before flying off to find a way to make sure they all went.

The dragonfly came back with three other dragonflies. "Hop on and lets go, quickly." The dragonfly that they had been talking to before had told them in a hurry.

When they got back to Emerald Cities Castle, the friends from the last trip to OZ were there and she went to greet them. She was about to gossip but then her mind reminded her that she need to ask the good witch if she could guide them to the bush that she saw a few weeks ago.

She asked and the good witch agreed to show them where she saw it, but didn't guarantee that it would still be there with her sister running ramped.

They went to the place where the good witch saw it and after a bit of looking around, low and behold it was still there. With the good witch, the berriekins, and the three friends she had made last time she was in OZ on her side, they would have a better chance of defending the plant from the vengeful witch teaching harsh lessons.

Sure enough the wicked witch showed up to kill the last plant holding these very special berries. The witch was about to zap when the good witch got in the way. The wicked witch not really intending to kill people, stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you guarding that bush, you know just as well as I that those berriekins don't deserve the luxury of having these barriers. All they do is leave them on, toss them around, and kill them when they get bored of them. Plus the people who kill our sister are down there, you are going to tell me that you would betray your own sister in order to protect them?" The wicked witch asked, feeling betrayed even if her only living sister was 'the good witch'.

"It isn't as simple as you make it out to be, you see without these plants we all die, not just the berriekins. If I am protecting this bush, I am only doing it in the best interest of all the citizens of OZ, not just them." The good witch sighs and continues as her sister is still waiting to hear about why she is defending their sisters' murderers. "As for 'the ones who killed our sister' that was a complete accident and if anything it was the scarecrow, lion, and tin girl that partook in such an accident, our guest in OZ had nothing to do with it other than seeing it happen. I had no intention of anybody dying when I invited the young girl as a guest in our land and I had no intention of her gaining those shoes that our sister wanted. The shoes part was all on the berriekins." She said as she hopped her sister would listen to reason. Then she switched to a begging tone "Please please please, rethink this. I don't want to have to attempt to take your wand away."

Deciding to hold off on the revenge and deciding to no longer target Strawberry as her sister did have a point on Strawberry being innocent. She would target the tin girl, the lion, and the scarecrow latter. The wicked witch asked "And how do you suggest I go about teaching the berriekins to not be wasteful?"

The good witch moved beside her sister and whispered in her ear. "You could let our guest do it, her singing is magical and make people do things that they would not have done otherwise. Just before you destroyed that last plant her singing made three berriekins actually clean up after themselves against their will and they didn't seem to mind because it was a song. Maybe she is the right person for such a job despite only be six years old."

This sounded like a good idea to the wicked witch but it was risky as getting a smart six year old like Strawberry to use her singing for that thing would be hard to do if they told her to do it. So far as the wicked witch knew, her sister had been tricking Strawberry into singing for the greater good. She also knew that if Strawberry was more aware of her magical ability, she would either become a great source of good or a great source of evil with it. Not that she doubted that strawberry was aware of having such magic but she doubted that Strawberry was aware of how powerful something like that could be or was at the moment.

"That sounds kind of risky but if we can somehow make it happen without telling her to do it, then I am game for such a plan. But know this, as this mess is over with and she gets though teaching, I am going after the scarecrow, tin girl, and lion. They need to be taught not to kill in a way that will leave a lasting impact and I don't think our guest will cut it on that. Also if they ever fall back into this trend of hurting the resources they need to live, I will come back and personally kill every bush that comes out of that last bush, as well as that bush." The wicked witch whispered back before she went away, calling the monkeys to follow her as she left. The good witch watched the fly away and nodded in understanding.

The good witch flew back down while still on her dragonfly. "I think our issue with my sister is solved for now, but we still need to move this bush to somewhere safe." The good witch stated as everybody wondered what she had said to her sister to make her sister go away. They all shock off the question in their mind and turned around to start to dig up and move the bush when the plant looked like its light was going out.

In order to save the plant Strawberry sang a song about how love, water, and sunlight can save all the plant and by proxy save everybody in this land. The song had saved the plant from dying via the magic of the song its self. This gave the group enough time to dig it up, plant it in a pot, and move it to a green house in a berriekin town in order to be taken care of until it could stand on its' own without Strawberry's magic.

While staying there until the plant could stand on its own, Strawberry thought it was a good idea to teach the berriekins to not be wasteful via magic song that forces them not to be wasteful in a finite sense. At this point she was starting to see singing as a convenient job, rather than something she enjoyed doing, but they learned their lesson but it also helped to that the good witch said that if they ever be wasteful again she was going to let all the Gem Berry bushes die. She had waited until Strawberry was asleep to tell them that though. With the combined efforts, the lesson really stuck.

So after the bush was taken out of the green house, the good witch had a dragonfly take Strawberry home. After Strawberry was home, she was greeted by her dog who had gotten slightly bigger in the week that she was gone and they had a homemade cake and a nap, without a care in the world.

Back in OZ, the wicked witch kept her word on teaching the scarecrow, tin girl, and lion not to kill people, and boy did it make her feel better to be targeting the right people.

The end.

Here are some things I would like to clear up from throughout the story before one leaves.

One, just because a witch is wicked doesn't mean they are evil. Wicked has more than one meaning, one is good, and the other is just mean or bad.

Two, just because somebody is a 'good' which doesn't mean their morals are clean and pure. You could be manipulative to your own ends and still be considered 'good'.

And three, we don't know if Strawberry Shortcake is good or evil in this fic, she is just a six year old kid with magic powers and a moral compass. A person can be evil and still have a moral compass. It would not matter if she was good or evil; she would still be shook up by seeing death as she is just a six year old.

That is all, thank you for reading.


End file.
